


A Long Walk Down a Dusty Road Fanart

by dragonnan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Long Walk Down a Dusty Road, Gen, Gift Art, Heavy Angst, Hurt all Around, Scared Rosie, Scared Sherlock, damaged john, fic fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonnan/pseuds/dragonnan
Summary: A comment would not do justice to this magnificent story!! This scene, in particular, really grabbed me and would not let go. It is utterly fantastic and revealed a story idea I had no clue I so desperately wanted!! I cannot get enough of this!!





	A Long Walk Down a Dusty Road Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sgam76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgam76/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Long Walk Down a Dusty Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621058) by [sgam76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgam76/pseuds/sgam76). 



 

 

 

> Sherlock crossed his arms, radiating the air of someone who’s been subjected to dire mistreatment. “Fine,” he sniffed. “I’ll just wait until you go home and do it then.”
> 
> John felt rage flood over him in a black wave. “ _The hell you will_ ,” he near-shouted, and distantly heard Rosie burst into tears from Baby Jail as he strode forcefully towards Sherlock. His arms raised, almost of their own volition, as he lunged towards his friend.
> 
> _His friend_ , who abruptly jerked backwards, tripping over a desk chair and falling, hard, with his legs tangled in the chair legs.  _His friend_ , who, still on hands and knees, scuttled urgently towards the screaming baby in her pen, putting himself bodily between John and his daughter while raising both hands defensively, eyes wide and shocked and desperate.
> 
> And John, suddenly, came back to himself as if doused with a bucket of water. He stood, gaping and appalled, in front of a cringing Sherlock and came to two horrifying conclusions:
> 
> One: Sherlock, brave, fearless, reckless Sherlock, was afraid of what John Watson might do to him; and
> 
> Two: Sherlock believed that John Watson was a potential danger not just to Sherlock, but  _to his daughter as well_.
> 
> The two men stood staring at each other, panting with fear and emotion, before John broke the stasis, turning and thundering down the stairs towards the front door. He heard Sherlock’s anguished shouting behind him but ignored it, as he ignored his daughter’s howls as well. He needed  _distance_.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  This story is phenomenal! I cannot get this scene out of my head and I cannot wait to read more chapters!


End file.
